


Peace

by sourcreamandonion



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sugar Daddy, blmatsu, nice nice gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcreamandonion/pseuds/sourcreamandonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totty's mad at his sugar daddy and goes to Karamatsu for comfort. They are indeed gay, yes yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff from 2 this morning ::333

This was the first time Totty has ever heard his sugar daddy say no to him. He blinked a few times, contemplating on Atsushi's answer as he watched him through his computer screen. A pout formed on his lips and he thought about angrily closing his Skype and ignoring who adored him until he changed his mind. 

"Totty, that's three hundred dollars for a single dress, and I know you're only going to wear it once." 

"This isn't the kind of daddy you're supposed to be." Todomatsu leaned forward on the table and rested his chin in his palm and whined. 

"I promise I'll wear it more than once. It won't hide in my closet this time.."

"That's what you said last time; even though those stockings looked great on you." 

"Please, daddy?" 

Atsushi shook his head and Totty knew wasn't going to change his mind. As much as he wanted to examine the other's looks and listen to his soothing, caramel-like voice, he hung up saying he didn't feel good and was going to nap. He closed his laptop only to transfer to his phone and scroll through his Instagram, thinking about a way to convince him next time they spoke; or even a way to get revenge, which was something Totty was good at doing and thinking about. He didn't like it when people said no to him- he was too cute to say no to. 

After a half hour or so of watching makeup tutorials with mainstream music (usually remixed), Todomatsu's stomach started to growl and he crawled out from underneath the table. All this pouting and whining to himself has worked up an appetite. He looked around and realized that he wasn't the only one in the room.  
Karamatsu was sitting on the couch with a mirror in his hand while the other was holding a makeup brush as he delicately painted on his eyebrows with a nice arch. The thick eyebrows fit his bold personality, thought Todomatsu. He adored his older brother's ability to express himself- even though he was incredibly painful inside and out. 

That wasn't the only thing he loved about Karamatsu, though. He loved the way he was treated, sort of like a prince. The way his strong arms would wrap around his small waist whenever he accidentally watched a video about dying animals or marines coming back home or just because he was feeling a bit down. The way he could curl up against him in bed without them feeling uncomfortable in any way possible. The way his deep voice was like music to his ears- although the words that were formed are a bit silly, it was charming in a way. No, he wasn't a sugar daddy and didn't buy him things, but he was something much better. He gave his little brother comfort and love unlike Atsushi. He was there with him at home instead of on a computer screen. He was Todomatsu's... let's say, love. 

"Oi, Totty. Are you okay?" Karamatsu's voice brought him back into reality. He had zoned out and seemed to be staring at his brother for who-knows-how-long. His eyebrows were now successfully painted on and his mirror was put back on the table. Todomatsu felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked away, trying to charm his brother in his own special way; by being cute.   
"I was just wondering if you could bring me a snack?"

Karamatsu lifted himself off the couch. "Of course, my brother. I'm guessing you'd enjoy some sweet fruit?" Totty didn't cringe at his shitty English this time as he nodded and his brother left the room. The way his heart fluttered at his consideration made him shimmy his shoulders and smile at the floor as a shiver ran down his spine from joy. 

Once Karamatsu opened the door once more, Totty threw himself into his arms, not caring if he startled his brother. He just wanted him to know that he's truly grateful for everything; that he loves him. He put all of these words into a single tight hug that had his hands gripping at the back of his shirt. Karamatsu surprisingly didn't drop the glass bowl of strawberries, but kept his grip as he pet his little brother with his other hand, concerned. 

"Did something happen, my brother?" He was taken aback as Totty started shaking. Giggles left his quivering form as he looked up and broke out into a small fit of laughter.   
"Everything's great!" Todomatsu's small hands cupped his older brothers cheeks and pulled him into his very first kiss. His back arched as he leaned into Karamatsu, trying to diminish the space between them as he stood on his toes. The kiss was gentle, his soft, pastel lips pressing into an unexpected mouth, warm and tender. Totty's hands fell from his cheeks and were placed on his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat through his painful tank top with his face on it.   
Karamatsu was the one to break the kiss and he looked down at his youngest brother, his eyes half-lidded and his face flushed. He's never looked cuter. Once more their lips locked, and Karamatsu tossed the bowl onto the table before wrapping his strong arms around Totty to lift him onto the couch. The youngest lay on top of him as their chests became flush against each other. 

Todomatsu didn't need a sugar daddy when he had Karamatsu. What he needed was love, not money or gifts, and his older brother was there to provide. The kiss was broken once more as he snuggled up against Karamatsu, their legs tangled and their lungs yearning for oxygen. His eyes closed, for he wasn't lying that he didn't feel too well when he hung up on Atsushi. He was a bit sleep deprived because of his electronics and the weird butterflies he felt when in bed next to Karamatsu; although, now he understood. It was already getting pretty late and the other brothers were out drinking tonight, so they were of course, later on, out like a light after sitting in comfortable silence. They were in peace.


End file.
